Muramana
Muramana is a mythical item in League of Legends. Recipe * (2100g) ** (700g) *** (400g) *** (180g) *** 120g ** (400g) ** 1000g automatically transforms into this item upon fully charging Mana Charge (750 bonus mana). Cost Analysis * 1000 mana = 2000g * 20 + 20 attack damage = 1600g * 7 mana regeneration = 420g ** Total Gold Value = 4020g * 20 attack damage (for every 1000 mana) = 800g * is gold efficient even without the Toggle. Notes * The transformation of into is unique. Despite it not being listed as a UNIQUE Toggle, it is impossible to gain a second. * If you own both and before reaching 750 bonus mana, Archangel's Staff takes priority and will transform into . ** The transformation drains Mana Charge, leaving the remaining Manamune on 0 bonus mana. This can be recharged, and will transform into upon completion. ** It is possible to charge a third for a further 750 bonus mana. Note that the Awe and Insight passives of Archangel's and Manamune, and the transformation passives are unique and so further purchases won't provide anything beyond the base stats. * toggle ability is treated similar to on-hit effects. * This item, by itself, grants a total of 40 attack damage with its passive. ** Also, by itself, the first hit of its active will consume 30 mana to grant 60 bonus physical damage on attacks and single-target spells. * While unstated in the in-game description, the item does not trigger on single target damage over time abilities, such as , or non-damaging abilities such as . ** In-game description: "Single target abilities or attacks will consume 3% of your current mana to deal twice that as physical damage." * Multiple component spells which are calculated as single-target spells, such as , will proc Muramana's passive multiple times, in this instance this will result in additional physical damage up to roughly 38.4% of the champion's current mana. * Manaless champions may charge the , and to get and . However, they won't get any bonuses from Awe and toggle, as well as Insight and Mana Shield. * Damage dealt by Muramana's toggle will apply Black Cleaver. Auto-attacking then gives two stacks instead of one each hit. * Runaan's Hurricane applies Muramana's bonus damage on each bolt, draining mana dramatically while dealing bonus damage. * There are a selection of on-hit effects that are incorrectly classified as abilities, and will trigger Muramana's damage twice. The reason for this is Muramana is triggered once as an on-hit effect, and once as an on-ability effect. Typically, an ability will apply either on-hit effects or on-ability effects, but the following abilities apply both: ** , , and . *** and apply both on-hit effects and on-ability effects, like the above. However, the basic-attack component deals 0 damage. Unlike how Muramana will not trigger if an ability deals no damage (such as ), it will trigger if an attack deals no damage. *** Prior to v3.03, would trigger the damage on each attack while active. ** and will also trigger Muramana when the marks are consumed, potentially allowing for double-damage if they are triggered by a basic attack or single target, non-periodic spell. * With the exception of , abilities that apply on-hit effects will only trigger Muramana once. is an exception because it applies both on-hit effect and on-abilities effects, while all other examples only apply on-hit effects. * Muramana's on-hit passive does not proc lifesteal or spellvamp. Trivia * The name Muramana seems to be based off of , a famous Japanese swordsmith. * Muramana is the first item to have a toggle. ** The ability toggle could be a reconstruction of the old passive of . Patch history when the Mana Charge passive is at 750 mana. * +1000 Mana * +20 Attack Damage * +7 Mana Regen per 5 seconds * Unique Passive – Awe: Gain Attack Damage equal to 2% of your maximum Mana. * Toggle: Your single target spells and attacks consume 3% of your current mana to deal twice the amount as magic damage. }} References Category:Mana items Category:Attack damage items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Mythical items